Now That You're Awake
by Elixir.Blue
Summary: L's accidental confession has left Light confused and unsure, will L formaly admit his love for light? and how will Light react? and what will happen now that a new, more shady, character has entered the stage...*Lemon*
1. Dog On A Chain

This is my second Fan Fic, but my first non-one shot so if its good please review of you want the next one

* * *

**Now That You're Awake**

BTW gyus i hope you don't mind, but i've made L younger than Light in this Fan Fic :P

**Chapter one:**** Dog On A Chain**

Everyone had left at last. The two were alone. Light looked up from the computer screen at the dark haired boy who was curled up on the chair, oblivious of his gaze. He got up and move towards the boy. L looked up suddenly alert; he looked around all of a sudden to realize that he was alone… with Light… in this dark room with nothing but computer screens as light. He mentally slapped himself and returned to his work, when Light reached him.

"L" Light spoke the single word in a monotone voice. L didn't reply he simply stared at Light curiously, tilting his head to the side. Neither of them said a word for a few seconds, L took a sip from is coffee as an excuse to look away from Lights addictive gaze. He wrinkled his nose at the bitter taste of the drink. He stood up, still very conscious of the dark figure beside him, and went to get the sugar.

"L" Light repeated "I need to ask you about what you said last night"

* * * * * * *

_Light watched L in amusement as he struggled to keep his eyelids open, whilst trying to resist the need to sleep. His curled up body kept losing balance and threatening to fall off the chair. His head kept lolling forward allowing his black hair to fall in front of his petite face._

_"Just sleep already" Light demanded. Everyone else had left and Light was handcuffed to L, so Light slept when L slept. Light wasn't tired, but he could tell that the sugar-eating-non-sleeping-workaholic-robot clearly was._

_L didn't answer. Light sat in silence for a while, looking around the dark room, he glanced at the clock. 4:48 AM. _

_"Oh for god sakes L it's nearly five in the bloody morning would you just-"Light looked around at the boy whose head was plastered on the keyboard and seemed to be typing the letter 'h' repeatedly on the screen . 'Finally the guy sleeps, but why here couldn't he just go to bed when I asked?'_

_Light walked over to L's sleeping body and assessed how heavy he was. There was no point waking him up since there were only two possible outcomes, one, he would wake up and return to his mummy-style working mode. Or two, be so tired that he'd fall back to sleep again. Light ran his eyes up and down the fragile boys body, only now realizing how peaceful he looked in his sleep._

_Light sighed. He tucked one arm around the boys back and one under his legs. He was lighter than expected. Light shuffled his way to the bedroom and kicked the door open with his foot. The jolt of the movement was enough to wake the sleeping doll, who sighed and readjusted his head. Light looked down at the figure oddly comfortable with their closeness. Light looked away, and focused on getting the boy to bed._

_He was about to lay the boy down on the bed when he heard the soft voice. Light looked down to see two droopy eyes gazing at him in what could only be gratefulness._

_"Thank you" the weak voice repeated. Light didn't look away, he just continued to stare at the guy in his arms. L closed his eyes and sighed a heavy sigh._

_"I love you…" it was barely a whisper, but Light had defiantly heard them; he felt like he'd been slapped in the face and the shock had nearly made him drop the boy. The three words lingered in the air for a long clouded moment. Light knew the words were undoubtedly unintentional and L's lack of sleep was clearly responsible for the random blurt. Somehow deep down inside Light knew they were true, but he didn't know how he felt about it…_

_* * * * * * *_

_"_L" Light repeated "I need to ask you about what you said last night" L was still shuffling away towards the kitchen with is head down. "L…" No answer. "L!..." No reply. "For fuck sakes L" Light stormed after L and gave a shove, sending him flying towards the wall. "Answer me!" Light was barely a foot way from L who could feel his hot angry breath on his skin. Light took a few deep breaths to calm him. "Explain"

"Explain wha-" L began

"You know exactly what!, you can't announce you …" Light stumbled to say it "that you…love me and not expect a reaction!"

"I don't love you" L said calmly out loud while his mind was frazzled with confusion '_No, no, no… I was asleep! It was a dream how could he…'_

Light was taken back. It wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"So you were just messing with me?" Light clenched his fists.

"No! Of course not!" L responded automatically _'say yes god damn it, what are you doing don't make this worse for yourself? Why can't you just lie, stupid L'_

"What then!?"

"I was just… tired" L stuttered looking anywhere but at Lights face.

"Tired" Light spat, his voice thick in doubt, L's usual skillful ability to lie seemed to fail him when he was barely inches way from Light, and for once Light was able to read L's true emotions.

"Yes I-"

"So you didn't mean what you said?" Light took a step back.

"No-"

Light suddenly shoved L against the wall and pressed his lips against the boys, he moved his lips, mounding their mouths together. He kissed L violently feeling no resistance from the younger man. He could hear L's breathing get heavier; Light deepened the kiss and heard L moan. Bingo. Light pulled away, knowing now for sure the L wasn't going to. L followed Lights lips after he had pulled away before quickly coming to his senses and composing himself again.

"You were tired huh?" was all Light said before going to bed, leaving L no choice but to follow, trailing behind like a humiliated dog on a chain, rather than a guy in handcuffs.

* * *

**Don't forget Read and Review :P Thank you**


	2. Get Out

Round two!! I'm really pleased you all liked it! And than you for reading and reviewing, and thank you to those who put me on alert, I feel privileged 8P well good thing I'd started this one before I posted chapter one, so you guys don't have to wait that long 8P. Thank You everyone (BTW, I hope I'm not depriving you guys too much of lemon in this chapter) but trust me chapter three… *winks*. Yay for Yaoi

**

* * *

**

**Now That You're Awake**

BTW gyus i hope you don't mind, but i've made L younger than Light in this Fan Fic :P

Chapter Two: Get out

The weekend… No one came in on weekends the building was empty…except for L, and Light. L was awake but he didn't open his eyes. He just lay there because he knew what he would see, he knew who would be lying next to him, he knew how he would feel, and what he'd want to do but what he didn't know, was if he could stop himself. L knew it wasn't right, they were both guys, he couldn't be in love with Light…but then why the hell was he?

L heard Light yawn and shift around on the bed beside. Every night, L would dream himself to sleep with _'why not's'_ and _'what if's'_. He would imagine… but last night it wasn't his imagination. It was real, it was Light. The warmth, the smell, the taste it was so much better than how he had imagined it, everything was hotter, sweeter, and sharper. He knew the second Lights lips touched his that he would surrender. Light clearly didn't realize what he had really done, how much harder he had made it for L to resist and to control.

L felt Light roll out of bed. He turned to look at the tall masculine figure standing with nothing but boxers on. Light turned around briefly, and L looked away quickly, but not quick enough, Light saw the glimpse of longing in L's eyes and felt his own face turn red before quickly looking away and getting dressed.

* * * * * * *

"That's the last of the eggs" Light stated while he closed the fridge door and sat at the breakfast table facing L, who seemed fascinated by his bacon. Light stared at the boy, who looked so vulnerable and fragile. _'This boy, who's curled up on the seat, who's poking at his food, is in…he's in…with me?'_ he knew now that it was true, a small part of him had always known, Light remembered feeling L's gaze from across the room, while he thought he wasn't paying attention L would just gaze at him, Light knew, but he didn't mind... he actually liked it in an odd way, having the black haired boy admire him so much, but now Light knew it was more than adoration all that time for so long , how long? How long had L had these feelings and how long had he kept them locked away...? Why did Light care so much, why did it matter? Why did his gut turn at the thought of L suffering like that? Why could he not stop thinking about that kiss… the touch of L's lips, the feel of his tongue…?

"We're out of eggs" Light stated again bluntly, quickly diverting his dangerous trail of thought.

* * * * * * *

"LIGHT-KUN!" Light's eyes widened and he cringed at the high pitch squeal coming from behind him.

"Oh god" Light sighed, he turned around to face the slim blond haired girl who was shrieking with joy whilst running towards Light with open arms which were drenched in shopping bags. L turned around just in time to see Misa launch herself; sending shopping bags flying in all directions and rugby tackle Light to the ground with a loud 'Oof" from Light. L was yanked off his chair by his wrist as the long chain strained to keep them close. Misa straighten her back so that she was sitting on top of Light with her legs around his waist suggestively.

"Oh" She pouted seductively, she running her fingers down Lights chest, even as she reached his hem line, Light's face showed no emotion but irritation. "Oh come on Light don't be like that" she stuck out her chest while bending down to lick Lights jaw line. L was becoming more a more agitated; he was grinding his teeth and giving the unaware girl a death glare, she had barely even acknowledged him, but he felt as though she was there simply to torture him.

"Oh Light I've missed you so badly, god, no one can fuck me like you can, Oh just thinking about you makes me…" She bit her lip and closed her eyes; she began moving rhythmically, rubbing her self against the unaroused boy below her. L was digging his nails into the palms of his hands to stop himself for attacking the blond haired girl and ripping her off the one he loved. Simply imaging Light with some one else was too painful to bear, but this was beyond pure agony. It was too much, L thanked the practical length of the chain as he quickly made his way to the closest door a closed it shut behind him, before collapsing on the floor and taking deep breaths and cursing himself as he failed to block the vivid scene out of his head.

'_What the hell? I'm practically straddling him and he's not even hard?'_ Misa stopped abruptly to look at Lights face. He wasn't amused. And with one swift move he shoved her off, and stood up. He looked down at her confused face as she stood up composing herself.

"What the hell Light? What the fuck was that-" The annoyed girl began

"Get out" Light breathed between his teeth, the girl was about to protest, "GET OUT" He shouted pointing at the exit. Misa picked up her things turned on her heel and stormed out.

Light stood there in silence for a while calming himself. '_What…? What just happened?' _he asked himself. Light didn't understand, why he had gotten so angry at Misa, she didn't do anything out of the ordinary (not of her anyway). Light closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He remembered the scene; he wanted to cringe away from Misa's touch. Her skin felt…all wrong. He replayed the memory back once more, remembering L's distressed face, seeing and feeling his pain. _'He's hurt…because of me'_ Light felt guilt and a sudden urge to protect the black haired boy to hold him…to…

Light opened his eyes and followed his chain, like a trail of bread crumbs to the closed door…

* * *

So, that's Chapter two done, as you can see I'm not Misa's biggest fan, she annoyed me in the Manga … (Nothing to do with her being with Light and be being jealous…) sorry if she's change too much from the original. But lots of potential for yaoi in the next one 8P (brace your selves!!!! tehe)

And **please please please review I'd love to hear what you think** and WHAT YOU WANT, if you're sitting there thinking something's missing tell me! I'd be more than happy to oblige 8P


	3. Promises

So, this is the third Chapter. Hope you all like it. It took me a while to decide what should happen, but hopeful its good 8P. Enjoy…. And don't forget, read and review! Thank you 8P

BTW please do comment on any improvement you think I could make, if there some thing I could do better or if you have a request for the story line feel free to input :) thank you.

* * *

**Now That You're Awake**

BTW gyus i hope you don't mind, but i've made L younger than Light in this Fan Fic :P

Chapter Three: Promises

Light entered the bedroom where he found L sitting rigid on the bed.

"I'm sorry" Light muttered, L's eyes were pained, he hid it well but Light could see though them. "About that, you seeing that, it must be hard for you" Light said regrettably, also feeling a pang in his chest.

"Why would it be" L asked stiffly, not making eye contact. Light heard the strain in his voice even though no one else would have.

"Because of how you feel, I wouldn't be able to stand seeing the one I love with someone else, I mean-" Light was cut of by L.

"I don't love you Light" L was looking at Light straight in the eyes, in an attempt to show truth. But Light saw it, he saw L flinch at the pure meaning of the words.

"Oh really" Light sneered "so why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me, I didn't want you to-" L began to stutter as Light began moving towards him.

"We both know that's a lie" Light whispered into L's ear seductively before violently pushing him onto the bed. L's eyes widened and he was about to move away, but then within a matter of seconds Light was crouching on top of him, with his hands on either side of L's head.

"Are you saying you don't like it when you feel this?" Light asked, brushing his lips against L's neck. L's eyes fluttered shut at the soft sensation of Lights lips "That you don't want me to kiss you?" he ran his lips across L's, teasing him playfully. "Are you saying you don't want me to touch you" L was barely listening to Lights low hypnotizing voice; he was too conscious of the man's hand which was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and the warmth radiating off his hands. Light could fell and hear L's heart beat quicken under his touch, he could almost feel L's want for him. He knew just how the black haired boy felt… because he felt it too. The earlier events had finally made him understand, made him knew what he wanted and who he wanted and no one could stop him, not even L…

Light brushed his lips against the ones beneath him once more. The soft longing lips were enchanting, and he couldn't afford to tease much longer. Light saw L automatically lick his lips, as did he. The two stared at each other, both eyes fiery and fierce. Light looked down at L's mouth and ran his tongue along the boys bottom lip, leaving a hot wet tail behind. L moaned at the simplest of touches and followed Light trail with his own tongue and his eyes closed. L's breathing was heavy and Light couldn't play anymore.

He crushed his lips against L's massaging his mouth, exploring, sucking. Light hadn't realized just how much he had really wanted this, but either way it was so good. Light slide his hands down the boy's chest, caressing the skin he touched, and stopped at the boy's left nipple. He began stroking the nub under his finger. L moaned at Light's feel and he let out a long ragged breath.

"Light…" was all L could manage before Light began massaging the sensitive spot with his tongue. L's breathing deepened, his chest raising and falling rapidly. Light drew circles on L's sensitive skin while his hands moved lower. Light pulled his mouth away to give L his full attention. L's chest filled up with anticipation as Lights hot hands moved down towards L's aroused member. Light started unbuckling his pants then did the same to L, leaving them both in nothing but their boxers.

Light licked the boy's neck and whispered in his ear.

"There's so much I want to do to you" he sucked the black haired boys ear lobe before continuing "Please let me" He lowered his head and began kissing the boys chest, every kiss sent a fresh new wave of heat through L's body making him harder than he thought possible. Light then pulled his head up to look at the panting boy, L was still very much aware of the playfully fingers dancing on his hem line. "So many things… you haven't imagined…haven't felt" he whispered seductively, his warm breath dancing on L's pale flesh.

"Please" L groaned at Light doubting his ability to stand much longer "anything, just hurry". An evil grin spread itself across Lights face as he imaged all the uncontrollable ways L's body would react to what he had planned for the innocent boy's untouched skin.

Slowly, Light removed the boy's boxers, to reveal the burning member that was throbbing for attention. Light looked up at L through his eyelashes mischievously before looking back at his reward. He wrapped his fingers around the boy's arousal with intentionally unhurried movement. Despite Light slowness L's reaction was like a gun shot, as he sucked in air at the feel of the touch he had been longing for, for so long.

"Yes…" L whispered involuntarily, encouraging the blond to continue, as his body yearned for the touch that he'd been craving, now that he had had a taster there was no going back. Light sniggered at his complete control of the frail boy beneath him as began stroking the boy, hearing him moan as he rubbed the sensitive tip.

The black haired boy's eyes rolled back with pleasure as his lover began to pump. The movements began slowly, but the gesture was sending waves of ecstasy through the virgin's body. The blond quickened the pace, knowing what it would do to the boys heightened senses. Light pumped vigorously, muscles working rhythmically; He closed his eyes in concentration as he sped up. L's moans and call grew louder as he struggled to find ways to outlet the increasing pleasure that was building up inside of him.

"Light, Light! ..." L called passionately, in time with the strokes as he lost all control over his mind and let his body surrender to the things that were being done to him. The black haired boy felt pressure build and his emotions intensify as he felt himself reaching overdrive.

"Light…" the flustered boy stuttered "Light I'm gunna…"

At those words Light stopped abruptly, before his lover could reach his climax, postponing the boy's desperately needed release.

"No, Light please…" the black haired boy begged. Light simply looked at the boy deviously as the boy was at his utter mercy, loving the emotions he could make his lover feel. The boy's eyes were pleading as his need for release grew. Light, however had other plans. He hadn't had his fun yet. He ignored the boy's protests, and without losing eye contact he gave the boys' hot tip a quick lick. The movement was over in a couple of seconds but the effect on L's body was enough to leave Light burning, the small gasp and long moan that escaped the boy's lips was all Light wanted. He repeated the gesture but his time the movement was slower and longer, running up the length of the boy. L's back arched as his lover left a hot wet trail on his flaming cock. The sensation of Lights tongue was causing chaos inside L's already provoked body. The younger boy felt tortured as he was repeatedly being pushed to and from him limit.

"Light, please, I can't take it please!" he pleaded as his mind felt like it would explode and his desperation grew. The sound of this lover pleading cry was enough to stop Lights games, as he to could not resist any longer. Without a moments thought Light took the black haired boys length in his mouth and sucked violently, moving back and forth at an alarming pace, rubbing the boy's surface with his tongue relentlessly. L's cries filled the room as electric passion exploded inside him. He moved his hips in time with Light movements, to intensively the incredible feeling that was devouring him whole.

The blonde's chest was raising and falling franticly as he sucked the boy mercilessly felling himself throb at the sounds of passionate cries coming from the boy beneath. The two could feel it build rapidly inside as the sensation grew too much. L let out an echoing scream of lust, his back arched and his fists clenched and he came into the blonde's mouth. His lover's arrival and his bodies' reason caused Light to pull back, at which he too came, spraying L's cheats with his release. Light swallowed the bitter sweet fluid from his lover, before collapsing exhausted on top of the boy below. L rolled over to embrace him lover, and for a moment they just laid there, in each others arms. Light felt happiness bubble up inside him, he had never felt like this before, he had never wanted some one this badly, he had never had the urge to hold someone closer than was possible. At that though Light tightened his hold on the black haired boy pulling him nearer, feeling his weight on his own, never wanting to leave the perfect sanctuary he was in.

L's tightened his arms around the blonde's neck in response to his lovers grip. He took in a deep breath, cherishing the boys scent in his nose, the feel of his skin, the strong arms that finally held him close. L sighed, thinking. _'What if he leaves me, what would I do? What if someone took him away… or if he got bored of me?_' Hurt began to build inside L as the thought caused him pain.

"Promise you never leave me" He whispered shyly into Light's ear, turning a light shade of pink at his needy request. Confused, Light released the boy, to pull him up so the he could clearly see his now solemn face. Light frowned at the creases between L's brows and the wary expression he was carrying.

"Never" he swore, trying to remove the guarded barrier L had suddenly put up "I'll never leave you, I'll never let anyone take you away" He stroked the boys face with his free hand and brushed his thick luscious hair back carefully.

"You'll always be mine?" L asked, blushing once more and looking down timidly. Light smiled at the boy's hesitance, lifting the younger boys chin so that their eyes were level again.

"Yes" he promised kissing him lightly "And you'll always be mine" Light was still confused, he didn't know why he had become so attached to the frail figure all of a sudden, and why he was feeling the way he was, he didn't understand where the compelling urge to hold and protect the boy had come from. And why he felt a need to own him. He wanted to know why there was growing fear inside, that seemed to build at the very thought of his lover being taken or touched by another. Either way, the words felt right and he once again held L close as the both drifted into a deep blissful sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Well, there it is, hope you like it, **please review 8P** sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I am actually mildly dyslexic, so I rely a lot on spell checker and my proof reader (thank you Becky :) ) also just to warn you, it will be a while until my next update, because of exam week. But I will try to update ASAP 8P thank you for all your comments and review, I usually try to reply sorry if I haven't :(

* * *


	4. Mr Perfect

Yay! Finally I finished this chapter .WOOP. Took me a while, sorry about that, I kinda had writers block that but its here now. Hope you like it, I hope it's good. Please please review I really love it when people enjoy it and comment, it really make it worth while, makes it seem like people are actually reading it… always a good thing :)

* * *

**Now That You're Awake**

Chapter Four: Mr. Perfect

The man blinked a few time and wiped the small beads of sweat off his brow. He was sitting behind a glass desk in the center of a small but modern room on the tenth floor of a skyscraper. He was facing a line of smartly dressed men who we sitting behind a long glass desk that curved towards him in a semi-circle. They were placed with their backs towards the huge window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor that ran the length of the room giving him an incredible view of the busy city below. However the view was the last thing on the man's mind.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Kida, hello I'm Yagami" A blond man said leaning forward to shake the old mans hand. "That's Mogi" He said pointing at the man to his right at the opposite end of that table, "that's Ide, that's Aizawa, that's Matsuda" he introduce the men, gesturing to them one-by-one "and this is Ryuzaki" he said gesturing to the black haired man sitting curled up on the chair beside him on his left. "Please take a seat"

"Th-thank you" the man stuttered before plopping down into the chair. Light sighed deeply _'here we go again'_ he thought, not impressed by his first impression…

* * * * * * *

Ten Minutes later.

"Thank you that will be all" Light smiled at the man who nodded politely and shuffled out of the room, gently closing the door behind himself.

"Man, this is useless!" Matsuda wined the minute he was sure the old man was out of hearing range "They all suck. We've had nothing but annoying, unqualified old men, we've interviewed over fifty people and we still have nothing!"

"Ugh, I need coffee" Mogi said, pushing his chair back and standing up slowly ignoring Matsuda's complaints. 'You guys want some?' he asked looking across the table at the other men's tired faces. The men grunted in response, he nodded and left the room**.**

Light glanced at his watch, 5:15 PM. They six men had been sitting in the large room since the morning, continually interviewing applicants. They were looking for someone with past experience within the criminal justice system and who could handle long shifts and demanding work. Of course there had been many who fitted that description although the tricky part was being able to find someone who could be trusted with the top secret documents and also someone who L felt comfortable working with and who was up to his standards… and so far had been unsuccessful trying to find a perfect match.

Light looked across the table at the men, who were yawning, stretching and picking at the table, until his eyes came to rest on the man crouched beside him. L was completely focused. He was straightening the already perfectly straight sugar cube towers he had started to build when he had got bored during the previous interview. He was staring intently at the strawberry's which were lying beside them as he plotted his next move. Light felt warm simply watching the black haired guy, but also felt a stab of regret that he couldn't pull the boy out of his seat and into his arms and just forget about the stupid interview, to forget about everyone else and just-

"Light! Hello?" Mogi was waving his hand in Light's face trying to get his attention, Light looked up to see that the man holding a cup of coffee "You in there buddy?" he asked "I know it's a long day but hang in there" he placed the mug down and walked to his seat. Light looked toward L who was looking at him with an innocent smile on his face and sugar cubes stuffed into his cheeks _'if only he knew what I was thinking'_ Light thought to himself mischievously _'later…' _he grinned at the idea.

"So when's the next one coming?" Ide asked while taking a sip of coffee and looking towards Light.

"Five minutes" he said, snapping out of his daydream and looking down at the list of applicants. "Mr. Mikami" the others waited as Light shuffled bits of paper around before holding one up. They all watched as Light's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened.

"What! What is it?" they all leaned forwards curiously.

"This guy… his C.V..." Light skimmed though the pages of academic achievements which seemed to go on and on and getting more impressive as they went. "Top marks from the day he started school… top of all his classes… class president from elementary school to middle school…" he read out as he highlighted a few of the many achievements listed on the page "very active within the crime industry, career and voluntary… What the hell?" Light was shaking his head and his voice was getting more and more uncertain.

"What's wrong? He sounds perfect!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"He is…but he's too perfect" Light was still staring at the golden C.V. but his brows were creased and his eyes were speculating.

"What do you mean too perfect? What's wrong with you?" he heard Mogi ask. "Yeah what's that suppose to mean?" The men were talking loudly over each other as Light tried to think. He was trying to order his thoughts when he heard L's light voice break though the noise. L had barely said anything during the interviews and it was refreshing for Light to hear his angelic voice.

"What confuses you so much?" L was tilting his head questioningly at Light. Light stared into the comforting orbs which helped him think.

"Well, on the application it states his previous occupation is prosecuting attorney, the average salary for that is $50,000 but it says here he was a chief assistant DA so at his level it will be at least $100,000 to $200,000"

"Wow, man those are some a big numbers" Mogi breathed considering the idea.

"Yeah Light slow down, I can't think that fast, were not all super smart" Matsuda said trying to keep up.

"So, what does it matter" Ide argued "just means he knows his stuff"

"Ide, This job pays from $25,000 to $50,000 max that's literally a quarter of what he could have been earning before, plus this job demands longer and later hours, and unlike his previous job this one doesn't offer a government pension" Light finished and looked at the men's faces one by one.

"So…" Aizawa asked shrugging his shoulders.

"So? So its makes no sense" Light stated annoyed that the others didn't see how odd this was. "Why would he leave that job for this one?"

"Maybe he got fired" Ide suggested looking at the other men.

"Even so why would he apply for such a low standard job I mean he's certainly qualified for a higher paying one" Light replied, covering his mouth with his hand as he reread the application form.

"What's the big deal Light? You make it sound so fishy, he's better than anything we could ask for, more than adequate and after the car crash of interviews we had all day he looks like more of a saint than an applicant" Aizawa said irritated. The men had been sitting in the same room for hours, interview after interview looking for a perfect match, and the moment they may have found one Light was rejecting it. The four men looked at Light critically waiting for a reply. The blond shifted his gaze from the four men to the small guy beside him. L was staring at the C.V in Lights hands and pulling at his bottom lip with his index finger while deep in thought.

Light sighed. Maybe that was it. Maybe the reason he was being so iffy about hiring the perfect applicant was because of L. Whoever they ended up employing would be working long hour with him, the two would inevitably have to work together alone for long periods of time, and Light didn't know if he was comfortable with that. And to suddenly find someone so perfect must have thrown him off guard, all the other applicant had been old or ugly, this guy however was young, smart and in his prime, perhaps that's what was making Light so edgy.

"No, your right I guess I'm just-" Light was suddenly cut off by a gentle knocking on the door. The room fell silent as all six men looked towards the entrance. The door opened slightly as a young man stepped into the room. The man was tall, dark and handsome. He was wearing a dark suit that was clearly expensive and tailored to fit his well built body. He had a long face with sharp features that made him look stern but calm. He had hair was long and straight but fell neatly around his face, curving smartly around his thin black glasses that sat intelligently at the top of his nose.

"My apologies, I don't mean to intrude but I was told to come straight in" the man looked around the room at the six men who seemed slightly startled to see him. He was about to apologies and leave until someone spoke.

"No it's alright, please come in" The tall light haired man said politely standing up and gesturing to the small desk in the center on the room. "I'm Yagami" he introduced himself and the others. "That's Mogi, Ide, Aizawa, Matsuda" the guests eyes rested momentarily on each of that men as they were introduced nodding slightly. "And this is Ryuzaki" Light finished looking at L who was staring big eyed at the newcomer. Light felt a pang of jealously so see another man take so much of L's attention. Light mentally slapped himself so being to immature and sat down. "You must be Mr. Mikami, if you'd like to take a seat we can begin"

Mikami strode confidently towards the desk and sat himself down, he looked at the line of men sitting behind the classy curved desk opposite him. Most of them were looking down at, what Mikami assume was his résumé, and a few were assessing him, eyeing him up and down. He looked across the men until his eyes rested on the man on the far right, who had been introduced as Ryuzaki. The dark haired man was crouched on the chair as he was focused completely on a cheesecake; he was leaning forward so his shabby hair covered his mousy face. Moments before the small figure had been staring intently at him but his thought were once again absorbed in the prospect of cake. One hand rested on his knee and the other was lightly holding a fork and was prodding the sweet.

Mikami hadn't notices it before, but now that the guy was moving his hand he noticed the shiny metal band that wrapped itself lightly around the boy's fragile wrist. '_Hand cuffs?'_ Mikami eyes slowly followed the thin silver chain that hung loosely from the guy's wrist. The delicate chain was curled up on the floor below the desk in the space between him and the blond haired man called Yagami; it then curved up and reattached itself to the blond boy's wrist.

"So," the sound caught Mikami's attention as he pulled his eyes away from the curious scene and looked towards the voice. Light was glaring at him, with what would have appeared as seriousness if it hadn't been for that momentary flash of what seemed like anger or irritation in his eyes.

Light knew he was being petty, he knew he was over reacting and being pathetic, but just watching Mikami stare at L with those eye made him burn. He took in a long breath to clear his thoughts and began.

"Mr. Mikami thank you for coming" Light gestured to the sheets of paper in front of him "we've had a look at your C.V and application form and to be honest I'm a little confused" he said looking in to the mans deep brown eyes "it says here your previous occupation was a prosecuting attorney" he stated, picking his words carefully.

"That's correct" Mikami's faces was calm and unfazed

"You studied very hard for many years to gain that title" Light stated.

"That's correct"

"You quit your previous job, and a applied for one that earn the equivalent to a quarter of your previous income"

"That's also correct" he answered without hesitation, noting that he had not actually been asked a question yet.

"You are more than over qualified for this job however, you did not demand a higher pay"

"Yes, that's all true" He nodded once, confirming the statements.

Light smiled slightly before continuing "So you see why I'm a little confused" he looked at the man who clearly had expected this.

"Yes, I understand. You see, my father is a wealthy man and ever since I was a young boy I've been surrounded by money. Always have and always will. And when I choose my career path I did not want it to be for money, but for justice. You see from a very young age I have aspired to help others and bring justice where it belongs. That is why I became a precutting attorney. So the money for me is not an issue." He paused, thinking before moving to his next point. "its' true that I studied very hard for considerable years but I don't believe that I was simply studying to become a prosecuting attorney but studying to become a better and more moral person. I learnt to distinguish between right and wrong, between good and evil. So no matter what I did after my studies I don't feel they would have gone to waste"

"But the true reason I quit was because I want true justice. When I first started, my view of justice was clouded. I didn't see the grey areas and blurred lines between wrong and right. I didn't see the corruption within the justice system. When I did see fellow attorneys tampering with evidence I chose to turn a blind eye because I thought they were simply saving the innocent from an undeserved punishment. But I was wrong. When I looked deeper I saw lies, I saw bribes and I saw money. I realized than these people aren't fighting for justice they're fighting for money, because unlike me they didn't always have enough so they were blinded by it, the need for it. At first I despised them. I know it's cruel but I blamed them for the corruption within our society. So I tried to fight against them from outside but that failed, they have too much control. I tried fighting against them from the inside but I was silenced, they have too much power. That when I realized. It's not from inside or outside. It's from above. I need to fight with people who shared my goals, who wanted the same things as me. That's why I turned you. I and not blinded by power or money. I truly believe in justice. I would gladly offer you myself and services for free in order to reach my goal, our goal. And I know that with out a doubt I am the only person that you will interview today who can honestly say that." Mikami looked at each of the men in the eyes and knew they could all the passion in his eyes. Finally his gaze returned to Light.

"Mr. Yagami you're not the first to question what I'm doing, or indeed be suspicious about it. Many didn't not understand my decision, and many more did not support it however, I can guarantee you I have made the right decision"

Light was taken back. He hadn't been expecting such a detailed, emotion filled answer. He looked down at the paper in front of him as an excuse to look away from the hard gaze.

"Man, that's intense" Matsuda sighed forgetting to be professional.

"Well it's pretty safe to say you're our best applicant" Mogi said looking at the others for their thoughts.

"Thank you" Mikami, who's body had become tense and eyes had been filled with emotion was now once again calm and composed but equally grateful.

"Yes, I agree" Ide said to Mikami then turned to Light and asked "Light, what do you think?" all eyes turned towards the smart man who's thoughts had clearly been disrupted by the question. Light looked up. He looked at the four men to his right who were intently waiting for an answer. He then turned to face the man in the center of the room. He eyes shone with intellectual talent, his mind was defined and strong, and his goals were moral and true. Light couldn't find a fault. Hell, even his sense of fashion was impeccable. He saw himself. They were both so similar it's was creepy. The reason Light was so thrown off guard by the man's speech was because it was so similar to something he, himself would say. He was perfect. Light turned to his left to face L who was looking up from, what seemed to be a city of sweets, fruit and sugar cubes, and was staring patiently at him. The light haired man made a snap decision. He stood up collecting the paper from in front of him. He turned to Aizawa who was wearing a questioning expression on his face which matched all but L's face.

"Aizawa, call Yuri and tell her to sent away the rest of the applicants since the placement has already been filled" Aizawa's expression cleared as he relaxed and nodded. He got up swiftly and left the room. Light strode over to Mikami who was now also on his feet "congratulation Mr. Mikami, your hired" he said while smiling and shaking the man's hand. He stood to the side as the other came over.

"Welcome aboard" Ide beamed

"Great to have you on the team" Mogi said politely

Light chuckled to himself as he heard L speak to the man for the first time and rather than congratulate him he said a quite "Hello" before shuffling towards the doorway.

"Thank you I'm honored" Mikami replied turning to Light when he said it. Light nodded once before turning to the door which L was standing patiently by.

"Mogi, fill him in. We're starting on case five ASAP" he said over his shoulder, still grinning like everyone else. Except the other men were smiling because Mikami had been hired, but no one know the reason Light was smiling was because he could finally get out of this room and once again familiarize himself with the other end of the chain...

* * *

Tada. Well there you go. If you like it then review, the more reviews I get the quicker I post, it really motivates me :P Sorry for depriving you of Lemon, but as you can see it would be a bit random, storyline wise for Light to molest L in the middle of an interview (…but the idea is growing on me *tehe* ) definitely soon though Mwahaha!

And thank you to all those who **added me to Favorite Author** *dances* and all those who **add this to Favorite Stories **(!) every one **who put me or the story on alert** and a final big hug to **every one that reviewed** :P I really appreciate every one thank you until next time… :)


	5. Strawberries And Cream

I tried to do this as quickly as possible since I deprived you of lemon in the last one. It was quite talky so I thought you'd appreciate the action :P Haha well I hope you enjoy it… it involves two very schmexy guys so I don't see why you wouldn't.

* * *

**Now That You're Awake**

Chapter Five: Strawberries And Cream

"Ide, send this to Yuri and tell her to send it to Lee" Light held a large paper file above his head without bothering to look up from his computer, he felt it leave his grasp. He could here his other team members rustling around behind him also anxious for the day to end. "Mikami, forward me the attachment before you leave" he looked around to see the man holding his brief case heading for the door along with the rest of the team look back over his shoulder.

"Of course" at the request the man dropped what he was doing and obediently marched back over to his computer and started tapping away. "All done, would you like me to stay longer?" he asked without the hesitation the others would have. No one wanted to work late Fridays, but Mikami would willingly give up his weekend if L or Light said the word.

"It's alright we have it covered" Light smiled at his selflessness. He watched the young man politely say his goodbyes and leave. Mikami had been working for the company for almost two weeks, but with in that short amount of time Light had grown fond of him. He was always punctual and efficient and thought the same way he and L did, not only was he smart and polite but he was also very good looking. He wasn't just facially attractive since he was physically fit too.

Light turned to the screen which monitored the building, almost every room had a camera in which often came in handy. Light watched as the last member of the investigating team swiped his I.D card and left. Finally. Light loved the weekend, but not because he didn't have to work but because no one else did. Because the weekend meant no one working late, no one ringing up, and no one popping in. In fact, Light loved working on weekends... he and L had secretly been together for almost a month although they only got the weekends to themselves, since people would usually work into the night on other days and even if they were alone in another room the monitoring camera screen was in always on and motion sensitive, so where ever they were, they were guaranteed and audience.

L was in the kitchen, rummaging around the cabinet looking for the strawberries and cream he had been planning on devouring the minute the others had left. Matsuda would have found the cream if he had left it in the fridge so L had sneakily hidden it in one of the cabinet's moments before Matsuda's coffee break. He smiled to himself at his cunning plan while moving some cans around. He hated it when others ate his food. Light would often tease him about his diet, saying how such high levels of sugar couldn't possibly be called food.

He heard jingling around his wrist and looked down to see the tension in the chain that had been present moments before had gone, causing the silver snake to fall quietly to the floor. L lifted his arm above his head to bring it to eye level for closer observation, he looked at it and turned trying to follow its path with his eyes, he traced it to the doorway of the kitchen where a tall handsome man was leaning causally against the frame with his arms crossed against his defined chest.

Light looked from L, who's arms was still hovering in the air, to the open cabinet and back. He walked over and stood in front of the petite figure, he gently took the boys mousey face into his hands leant down and kissed him softly of the lips. L's arm flopped down to his side as he stood submissively not rejecting the action. Light pulled away and looked up towards the cabinet. He knew what L wanted; he always seemed to know mainly because it was usually the same thing. Light reached up so that his body was press against L, who was trapped between him and the marble counter. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out the can of spray cream not wanting to know why it was in there in the first place, 'Knowing L, it's probably to hide it from Matsuda' he thought, knowing the guy too well, which was often to his advantage... He stepped back and looked at the black haired boy who was looking at the can longingly as Light swung it from side to side.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Light asked raising his eyebrows. L nodded with his eyes still fixed on the cream. L's expression made Light feel like he was taking candy from a baby, but he didn't care, L's face was too cute. Without looking away from L's eyes he placed the can on the counter on its side next to L and rolled it away from L's reach. L finally looked up in to Light's eyes which had been analyzing him closely. They also had a hint of playfulness within them and L gulped. Light felt like a bit of a bully but it was totally worth the cute expression on the boy's face. Light lent down so his lips were by the black haired boy's ear.

"Which one do you want more?" he whispered in a liquid voice. L could feel Lights cool breath dance on his skin and his eyes softened at the sound of his lovers enchanting voice. "Which one would you rather have in your mouth?" he asked playfully running his lips along his lovers. L lifted his hands up to Light's face and lend forward into a gentle kiss. L heard Light chuckle slightly under the kiss.

"Hmm… well that's nice to know" he said "but it's a shame I'm not as sweet" he added before deepening the kiss, forcing the boys mouth open with his own but still feeing no resistance. He wrapped his arms around the boy's lower waist, pulling him closer. L moved his hands to the back of the blondes head, running his fingers between the soft locks of hair. He gently grabbed a handful, so that his fingers were entwined with the strands, never wanting to let go. The two mouths molded together like clay as their tongues dance simultaneously, each moving to fit the other. Being alone with Light was a rare opportunity so he had to make the most of it but even so the prospect of knowing what was going to happen never failed to weaken his knees and shake up his nerves.

Lights kisses, no matter how gentle they started always became rougher as the intensity grew. Light struggled to control his desires at the simple scent of the younger boy let alone a kiss. So Light wasn't going to stop himself any time soon.

L had barely noticed that they had been moving into the kiss to realize that he was no longer pressed against the kitchen counter but the lower wooden kitchen table. Light pull of his shirt with one swift movement only breaking the kiss of a second before crushing L's lips once more. Then he lowered his hands to his lovers shirt, he took a handful of fabric on either side of it and yanked it upward. The motion to L was only a blur but before he had a chance to focus his eyes Light resumed his previous action. But this time his hands were at L's belt. He could felt Light yanking and tugging roughly at the buckle. He felt his jeans fall to his feet and without losing a second Light began removing his own belt with the same haste.

Before L new what was happening Light had pushed him back violently into the table behind. He was lying on the table in nothing but strawberry printed boxer with a very horny man looming over him. He had his arms on either side of L's head and was giving his body his undivided attention.

Light was pulling, sucking, biting, and tasting anything his lips could reach, his tongue knowing how to please, feeling the wave of satisfaction that came with every lust filled groan that vibrated from his lover's throat as it echoed into the hot air around them where it mixed with his own sounds. Both their breathing had become uneven and jagged, their chests raising and falling rapidly. L tried to think straight but couldn't seem to focus on anything but Lights lips.

Light lowered himself closer to the boy's body so that their chests were almost touching and their noses brushed. L felt something tickle his neck, a necklace maybe… but the thought was pushed out of his mind as he looked up into Light's steamy eyes which were filled with unnatural amounts of desire and lust. L saw the blonde's eye's flash and felt him roll his hips. The gesture sent a shiver of groans through both of them as Light's flaming arousal was rubbed against L's. Light repeated the movement again, harder this time, putting more pressure on L hardened cock wanting to hear L's pleasure.

His wished were granted as the black haired boy let a short groan sound from his lips. Pleased with the result Light dived once more, this time making the action even harder that the last and slower, dragging out the torturous action. Light was more than satisfied with what he got.

A long, sweet, deep throated moan escaped fragile lips. The sound carried and lingered in the heated air surrounding the two bodies. L's ears reddened as he heard his own shameful moan. He had no control over his body once Light decided to take control. He was like a string puppet, and Light was his master…

L saw the man's eyes flicker down at his arousal. The warmth and feel of their bodies were not enough to satisfy their lust which had been building with their impatience over the week. Every day they were forced to be near each other never close enough to suffice their cravings but equally never far enough to numb their ache. So understandably Light would jump at every opportunity. Literally…

Light was still for a second as he tried to tame his impatient member, its need for release growing. But he wasn't going to answer anytime soon, it was too early for that and he was having too much fun. L was also waiting, his cock calling for attention; its urgency grew with every unanswered second, until the throbbing had become painfully loud.

Light saw the boy bite his lip and looked down to see L's member pushing at the fabric that constricted it, desperate for escape yearning to be touched… He grinned 'looks like I'm not the only one who wants to play' he thought. His plotting fingers trailed down and down and down, while L held himself unnaturally still, waiting, hoping, praying that Light would give him what he wanted, what he needed, before the anticipation grew too much. But knowing Light, that's was too much to ask since Light's hands had already swerved swiftly past the black haired boy's flaming member and were placed on the table, either side of his hips. Light watched the boy from under his eyelashes and a crooked grin began to spread as he looked at the boy's dissatisfied face and spoke in a silky voice.

"Patience my little strawberry, all in good time, but please" he titled his head forward as if to say it's the most obvious thing in the world "I must have my fun" he then swiftly pushed himself of the boy and slid off the table.

L was left there; the cold of the air seemed unwelcoming without Light. He was about to prop himself up to look for him and ask him to return, but then he froze. He had barely moved his arm when he heard it. Slowly Light come into view he was holding something, something white, something… then his heart flipped. It shot out from his chest at the speed of a race horse and slammed back into his rip cage. He knew what it was. He knew exactly what it was. His eyes were wide as Light came closer wearing the most malicious look L had ever seen. The excitement was exploding out of his eyes as he raised the spray cream can…

He slided back onto the table and mounted the very anxious L once more. Light bent down low, their faces almost touching again, without breaking eye contact he slowly raised the can to his mouth. He placed the nozzle between his lips and spray. The sound was low and muffled. L could almost taste the sickly sweet cream in his own mouth and it began to water instinctively. He licked his lips automatically as he watched the thick cream oozing out filling Light mouth with clouds of pure sugar heaven. The blonde observed the boy as his eyes clouded over, the pervious sensual though were wondering and mixing with the sweet with silk that flowed from the can.

Without swallowing Light slid down the L's body to his chest until he was greeted but the boy's hardened nipples. They were rising and falling with the boy's chest tempting him, beckoning him, calling him to them. And he had no intention to resist. One hand held him up as the other was splayed down the boys pale chest near his hip, dangerously close to his next,extremly aroused, victim. With out further ado he lowered his lips and pressed his mouth against the tender tip. He began licking and stroking it with his tongue swirling the cold cream against the burning surface. Sucking every inch he could reach.

L's head rolled to the side in pleasure, as he let out a deep involuntary moan. He could feel the wetness of Lights mouth, the heat of his tongue, the soft of his lips mixed with the froth of the cream as he massaged and drew circles playing with the hyper sensitive nub. The black haired boy let out a louder moan as the untamed tongue lashed out rubbing roughly against the already reddened skin. He sucked and pulled the hot blood to the surface making the feeling more intense. L's fingers found Light's hair unconsciously grabbing locks, encouraging him not to stop, to give him more.

But it was too good to be true, and L knew that his thoughts were confirmed as Light swallowed the last of the cream and lifted his head while licking his lips. He glanced up at his flushed lover to see his reddened face. He smiled in satisfaction at his accomplishment. Light saw the cute embarrassed face of his lover as a reward for all his hard work and effort.

He lifted his head more and readjusted himself a little so that he was closer to the boys face once more. The black haired boy was panting, black strands of hair stuck to his sweat glazed skin. A small curious crease between his eyebrows which Light was all too happy with. A bead of sweat rolled down L's forehead towards his temple. Light lifted his hand and caught it, wiping it away with a soft stroke across the boy's face. Always aware of the black eyes watching him. His hand glided down his jaw and with this thumb, came to rest on his familiar lips. His thumb brushed gently over the boy's bottom lip. Slowly he pressed his own on them. Sucking at the soft top lip, feeling the boy's response as he felt a light tug on his bottom.

L kissed back eagerly, pulling on Light's lips, drawing him closer. He tasted the comforting taste of his lover as he indulged himself, but something was off, not quite right... a half smile formed on L's face as it clicked in his mind. It was the cream. That sinful cream. It was once in Light's mouth, then smeared across his own body and now was being spread to him like and erotic plague, but L didn't care. He could taste Light and the sickly sweet taste of the cream he could feel it creating an erotic forbidden taste and being swirled around in his mouth dancing with Light's tongue.

L was so focused on the intense kiss he hadn't notice Light hands wonder, until it was too late. Down and down it slithered, like the snake, mocking him to eat the forbidden fruit…

Light tore away from the kiss to assess his target, L only now becoming aware of the plotting fingers on his skin. Light looked down at the boy's aroused member who was pushing at the thin fabric that held it imprisoned, causing the smiley strawberry printed faces to be stretched into sadistic grins. Light lifted his hand from the boys skin and hovered it above the cooing arousal.

The blond looked back at L's face not wanting to miss the show. With the evil, almost… sadistic look in his eyes he flicked his wrists and grabbed the boy in the palm of his hand with one swift movement. L, caught completely off guard almost jumped out of his skin. His eyes widened and flung his head back, gasping as Lights hold began to tighten. Light's hot hand around his flaming cock almost set him alight, as he felt himself stiffen between Lights clutching fingers. L was almost winded as Light clamped down on him with cruel intentions. An incomprehensible mixture of pleasure and pain exploded inside him as fiery flames coursed through his veins causing his to cry out.

Light release the boy, leaving him panting and clutching the sides of the table. His reddened face was enough to make Light feel victorious. The man slid down the boy's body. He took the boys limb legs in his hands at the calves. He then slowly pushed them up so they bent at the knees. Light's eye flicked up to greets L's nervous eyes. Then, looking back he gradually began to slide the red boy's boxers off, uncaging the throbbing member.

When Light finally removed them he held them up in the space between the two faces in mockery, and flung them aside, now forgotten in some lost corner of the room, as he slowly spread the boy's legs.

L felt his ear's burn with embarrassment as he laid there exposed and vulnerable.

"Look at you" Light said, looking at his prey with claws of a hawk and eyes of an eagle. "So happy to see me, gosh, you really are naughty aren't you? Look at you" he said gesturing towards the pre-cum that was sliding down the flaming boys cock. "Do you want me to touch you again?" he asked teasingly smiling as two blobs of pink appear on L's cheeks. "Well…?" he whispered, intentionally stroking the sensitive skin around his target. L let out an unsteady sigh in response and clenched his fists in insatisfaction. "Well…?" Light mocked, knowing the answer but couldn't resist the show. He flicked his finger across the hot surface as he urged for an answer. L bit his lips and muffled a groan as the familiar touch left him wanting more. Maliciously, the blonde repeated the action simply out of enjoyment of the response. L, who seemed to have lost any remaining shreds of self-control, unconsciously lifted his hips bringing Lights touch closer, while moaning in complaint.

"I'll take that as a very naughty _Yes_" He grinned at L who was covering his face with his hand from embarrassment of his earlier response. L was panting and trying to calm himself as Light leaned forward to bring their bodies closer. L lifted his arm around the man, begging with his body, as he felt the desperate need for release building.

"Light-" before he could finish his sentence Light knew what had to be done; he wouldn't keep his lover body waiting any longer. To ignore such sweet calls would be unforgivable.

Light lightly wrapped his fingers around the boy's arousal. The touch sent shivers up L's spine. The feel of L's cool hands on his flaming skin was like an ice cold oasis in a scorching desert. L ran his fingers up the muscular back of his lover, caressing every inch he could reach urging him to continue.

Light let out a steamed sigh and pressed his sweating head against the black haired boy's neck, as an unholy mixture of lust and love swirled inside him as he surrendered to the touch.

With one violent motion he pumped. L muffled a cry as he arched his back and groaned. Then again he drove his hand down. The black haired boy's fingers began digging into Lights back as he held back release. His breathing was heavy and unsteady as he clutched onto his lover. Light pumped again, and again driving L insane. The touch of the blond haired man was pure ecstasy. The boy moaned and cried, sending lava ripples of passion though Light's body, his movements now mechanical and fast.

"Uh...ngh… uh" L cried out as the friction build and his body burnt. He buried his head in Lights neck as he tried to delay his release. Light's hand began to slow.

"No, don't stop, Light, please don't stop" L called in a flustered voice, as he clung onto his lover who was pulling back.

"Gommen my little strawberry" he apologized while pulled away. "Don't worry I'll make it up to you"

L saw Light reach for something and his gut flipped as the mockingly colorful can came into view. Moments later he heard the evil hiss once more. He could hear the muffled sound of the cream escaping. He could almost feel the cream slivering into Light mouth curling onto him tongue. His own mouth began to water with unwanted excitement as the scent rolled into the air around them. He gulped as Light sent the can down and began to bend his head.

L let a long shameful groan escape his quivering lips as he felt Light's mouth around him. The groan was followed by another throaty cry as Light caressed the boy with his tongue, rubbing the tip playfully. L's head rolled and he bucked his hips forcing Light to take him deeper.

Light was more than willing to oblige as he suddenly grabbed the boy's thighs and violently sucked the sensitive skin, the heat of Light mouth mixed with cold of the cream cause them both to groan with lust driving L insane as he bit his lip with maddening amounts of pleaser and satisfaction. L's toes curled as he clawed at the table panting trying to catch his breath but another uncontrolled cry ripped through him as Light sucked viciously. Light felt the black haired boy's back arc as he fell to his mercy.

"Light!" L shouted "Light I'm-" the blonde felt L grab locks of his hair roughly as his small body shuddered violently before a loud cry filled the room and L released inside his lover's mouth.

Light watched the boy and came seconds later, spewing release all over the table. He felt the boy's body fall limp beneath him and he had to support the boy's leg's to stop them falling. He looked up to see the frail boy panting breathlessly as he lay there sprawled across the table with his eyes closed. His hands had let go of Light's hair and fallen to the table.

Light slowly crawled up the table with tired unhurried movements, and hovered over the boy who opened his eyes. L saw that Light was covered in sweat, just like his own body, he was gazing down at the boy with a gentle compassionate expression. With the last of his energy he bent down a kissed the boy's soft lips. Gently parting them with his own. L tasted the sweet of the cream and his own salty taste as Light kissed him with a tender passion. Light broke the kiss only to rest his cheek on his lovers and whisper in his ear.

"L, I really do love you" he breathed before sighing and rolling off his lover and laying on the table beside, exhausted with his eyes closed.

L smiled to himself. He knew. He knew because he had felt it long before Light. He had wanted nothing more that to belong to him. He had never truly felt happiness until Light had held him that first time. And he would never be whole if anything took him away.

He looked over the sleeping man beside him, and with one had ran his fingers over his peaceful face. He shuffled down the table to rest his head on his lover muscular chest. He was about to lay himself down when his hand brushed across something. He looked up to see a thin silver chain, almost a replica of the chain that bound them together, laying lightly around his lovers neck. His eyebrows crease in confusion. Then he remembered something… _he__ felt something tickle his neck, a necklace maybe…_

He looked again. He was right; there was a thin necklace around his neck. 'how odd' he though 'Light's not the type to wear a necklace, I wonder why he-' then he saw it, as he moved his head the light caught it and bounced off, making it sparkle and glow. A tiny curly 'L' clung onto the chain.

The black haired boy smiled and lay his head down and fell into the sweetest dream he had ever had, that didn't involve any sugar what so ever.

* * *

Tada! Well that's that, this chappy took a while (LOTS of out takes) I hope this makes up of the previous yaoi-free chapter. I'd like to thank every one who added me or my fanfic to alert :) and to those who added me or the story to their favorites, and anyone who reads it in general. Thank you! I love you all :P

But **please please please REVIEW**. It's really the only thing that encourages me to write. So if your **inpatient for the next chapter** you know what to do. It really makes a difference. It's the best cure for my writer block which I seem to get more then a natural number of times ¬_¬

Will try to update soon (quicker if you review though… ok I'll shut up now) :P


End file.
